thefreshtvfandomcom-20200214-history
Alejandro
Alejandro Burromuerto was a contestant, the main antagonist and one of the finalists of Total Drama World Tour. He was one of the three newcomers to the series, and was a member of Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot. He was seen with the original contestants on a yacht in the first episode of Total Drama: Revenge of the Island. He returned as the robot, serving as Chris's assistant, but later became a contestant for Total Drama All-Stars, as a member of the Villainous Vultures. Overview On the surface, Alejandro appears to be a polite, dashing, charming gentleman, but underneath he is dark and twisted. He is known to use his charm and exceptional persuasion to advance him further in the game. He has proven to be one of the show's deadliest contestants, the number of eliminations he has caused is rivaled only by Heather. Alejandro was born in Spain and later moved to Canada. Alejandro is very proud of his Hispanic heritage. He will frequently speak in his native language on the show, especially when he is frustrated. An extremely well-developed talent of his is smooth talking himself in or out of a situation. He names his best quality his ability to "smell a person's weakness and exploit it in seconds". Alejandro himself gloats that he "went through a lot of nannies" because of this. He has been shown to possess a large quantity of skills ranging from hypnotism to speaking several languages, thanks to his highly successful family. Alejandro's older brother, José, is one of very few people who can compete with him. He has described him as being superior in everything and is partially to blame for who he is today. Especially when dealing with Heather or using it to manipulate the girls, Alejandro has a romantic nature and has learned many lessons on the subject from his relatives. Alejandro takes pleasure in getting revenge on other contestants, such as in The EX-Files, where he hypnotizes Owen into singing and dancing for crying hysterically. This extends to Total Drama All-Stars as well, where although he insists that he still loves Heather, he is far from able to let go of the past humiliation she dealt him and puts his focus into eliminating her. Eventually, they do forgive each other and begin an official relationship once both are eliminated, but when money calls, love gets left behind. Trivia * Alejandro is one out of five contestants to have attended another team's elimination ceremony without being forced to, with the others being Duncan, Tyler, Gwen, and Courtney. * Alejandro, B, Duncan, and Lightning are the only male contestants with piercings. * Alejandro is the third contestant to compete in a season he did not originally qualify for, the others being Courtney and Blaineley. * Alejandro is one out of nine characters and seven contestants to be bald on the show at one point. The others are Sierra, Heather, Ezekiel, Chris, Chef, Dakota, Staci, and Dave. * Alejandro and Scott are the only two contestants to be exiled twice in Total Drama All-Stars. ** In addition, they are the only contestants to find and use the McLean-Brand Chris Headimmunity idol. * Alejandro can speak three different languages; English, Spanish, and Japanese. ** This makes him one of the seven contestants who are known to speak multiple languages; the others being Crimson, Ennui, Ezekiel, Harold, Noah, and Sky. * Alejandro is one of several contestants to have theme music dedicated to them, the others being Brick, Crimson, Duncan, Dwayne, Ennui, Izzy, Jacques, Jay, Josee, Justin, Lindsay, Max, Mickey, most of Mike's personalities, Owen, Rock and Spud and Sugar. For Alejandro it is several pieces of traditional Spanish music. * Alejandro is the first person to reveal their ethnicity on the show. * Alejandro is responsible for the second-highest amount of eliminations of any contestant so far (behind Heather), having been responsible for ten eliminations. ** He was directly responsible for the eliminations of Harold, Bridgette, Leshawna, DJ, Noah, Tyler, Owen, Duncan, Cody, and Heather. * Alejandro is currently one of only five contestants in Total Drama history to place second in the United States but not in Canada, with the others being Cameron, Sky, MacArthur, and Sanders. * Alejandro is the first male runner-up of a season in the United States. ** He is also one of the only two male runner-ups in the United States, with the other being Cameron. * Alejandro is the first antagonist to reach the final two in his debut season. * Alejandro is the first contestant to be exiled to Boney Island after the merge in Total Drama All-Starsand the first contestant from the original cast to be exiled. * Alejandro, Owen, Duncan, Cameron, Zoey, Scott, and Mike are the only seven contestants to make it to the merge in every season that they participate in. ** He is also the the only first generation contestant to do so without having to return. * Alejandro is one of the few contestants to escape more than one elimination. ** In Awwwwww, Drumheller of Total Drama World Tour, Alejandro was originally supposed to be eliminated in a three-one vote, but since a clumsy Sierra was disqualified due to blowing upChris' plane, Alejandro escaped elimination and moved on to the final three. ** In No One Eggspects The Spanish Opposition of Total Drama All-Stars, Alejandro used the McLean-Brand Chris Head to eliminate Heather, thus saving himself from elimination. * With the exception of Ezekiel, every male contestant in Total Drama World Tour was eliminated by Alejandro. This is especially ironic, since Alejandro's tactics generally involve the manipulation of females rather than males. * Alejandro is the second contestant to have more than one voice actor. ** He is the only contestant with more than two voice actors, as Marco Grazzini voiced him in Total Drama Action and Total Drama World Tour, Keith Oliver voiced him in the Drama Machine and Alex House voiced him in Total Drama All-Stars. * Alejandro's last name is Burromuerto, as revealed in Slap Slap Revolution. In The Obsta-Kill Kourse, it is revealed that this means "dead donkey". ** However, his last name is pronounced "Burromuertos" several times during Total Drama All-Stars. * Alejandro is one of three characters to have had their IQ revealed, the others being Izzy and Noah. His IQ is stated to be 163. * Alejandro has started off the most amount of songs in Total Drama World Tour, seven to be exact. ** These songs are Lovin' Time, its reprise, Rowin' Time, Sea Shanty Mix, Condor, This Is How We Will End It, I'm Gonna Make It, and Versus. * In Alejandro's Total Drama World Tour contestant biography, it is stated that his favorite color is fiery red. * Alejandro is one of the seven contestants to not have their full audition tape released. ** In Alejandro and Blaineley's cases, it's very likely they do not have tapes, given their individual conditions of entry into the show. * As revealed in Rapa Phooey!, Alejandro is six feet tall. He is currently the only contestant to have their height revealed. * Alejandro is one of the three contestants confirmed to be Hispanic; the others being Brody and Courtney. * The only girls who weren't attracted to Alejandro from the original cast were Sierra, Beth, and Eva. Category:Male Characters Category:Total Drama Characters